You are like a dream
by Kurousagii
Summary: Tú, eras un chico divertido, siempre traías una sonrisa en tu rostro, la cual, nunca faltaba cuando estabas conmigo, siempre riendo y jugando, yo observándote… yo parecía no tener sentimientos, era callada y alejada. Pero si tú estabas cerca de mí… me daban unas ganas inmensas de sonreír contigo, de jugar y divertirme. Tú, me hiciste cambiar en tan poco tiempo...
1. Chapter 1

_DPPGZ no me pertenecen._

* * *

Tú, eras un chico divertido, siempre traías una sonrisa en tu rostro, la cual, nunca faltaba cuando estabas conmigo, siempre riendo y jugando, yo observándote… yo era rara, parecía no tener sentimientos, era callada y alejada… pero si tú estabas cerca de mí… me daban unas ganas inmensas de sonreír contigo, de jugar y divertirme, como cualquier chica. Tú, me hiciste cambiar en tan poco tiempo.

**-.O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O.-O.-O.-O.-O.-O.-O.-O.-O.-**

Al pasar entre las chicas y chicos de la escuela, su caminar era diferente, mantenía una postura derecha y sus pasos no eran rápidos, pero tampoco lentos. Recorría el transcurso de la entrada de aquel edificio a su salón con seguridad; su larga melena de color naranja, moviéndose de aquí para allá, una alta coleta agarrada por un moño rojo que sobresalía. El uniforme parecía quedarle a la perfección, su falda grisácea, la camisa de botones blanca junto con el jersey amarillo, los zapatos e incluso las calcetas se le veían bien. Se detuvo, observando cuidadosamente la escuela en la que ahora tendría que estudiar. Su mirada no parecía expresar algo en específico, pero sus ojos eran lindos, con ese iris rosa pastel, su pequeña nariz acompañada de su boca, para cualquiera que la veía de perfil, no le encontraba ni un mísero defecto.

Estando a mediados del mes de octubre, a sus quince años, su primer día, en tercer año de secundaria, estaba empezando…

-Parece muy tranquilo…- susurró para sí misma.

-¡Oye! ¡Atrápame si…! ¡Ah!- un chico chocó con ella al tratar de escapar de otro. Los dos se encontraban en el piso sobándose sus partes adoloridas.

-Ay… ¡Oye! ¿Podrías…?- calló. El chico que había provocado el accidente, calló al momento de mirarla. Ella no parecía querer quejarse ni decir nada, con su mirada seria, esperando una disculpa de parte de él. Al no parecer recibir ninguna se levantó, sacudiendo su uniforme y recogiendo su mochila. Ladeó la cabeza y lo vio como si fuera algo insignificante para ella.

-Oye idiota, ten cuidado la próxima- le dijo la chica de moño rojo. Dio la media vuelta y siguió su camino. Él reaccionó segundos después.

-¡La idiota eres tú! ¡No te vuelvas a meter en el camino de Brick! ¡¿Oíste?!- ser insultado por una chica ¿Qué le pasaba a ella para empezar? Con esa mirada de superioridad. Sus ojos rojos ardían en llamas, encima de su cabello peli naranja se encontraba una gorra roja, puesta hacia atrás. Mientras ella se alejaba, por alguna razón… no podía ni apartar la mirada…

-¿Te gusta ella?- un rubio se le acercó al hombro.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- a los dos segundos se sonrojó casi compitiendo con un tomate maduro.

-Oh, así que te gusta, oye Butch, a Brick le gusta la chica nueva- un pelinegro venía caminando con toda la pereza del mundo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿La chica nueva? Nunca nos dejas nada, pillín-

-¡N-no me gusta! ¡Me llamó idiota! ¡Jamás me gustará alguien así!- se alejó de ellos y sus pasos de gruñón resonaban por toda la escuela.

**-.O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O.-O.-O.-O.-O.-O.-O.-O.-O.-**

-Buenos días alumnos, hoy tenemos una estudiante nueva, adelante-

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a la chica de ojos rosas. Caminó hasta quedar frente a toda la clase; los comentarios de los varones no se hicieron esperar, chiflaron y gritaron que era una hermosura andante.

-Mi nombre es Momoko Akatsutsumi, es un gusto conocerlos- hizo una reverencia.

-Puedes sentarte allá en la orilla, frente al chico de gorra… ¡Brick, levántate de una buena vez!- el profesor le aventó el borrador del pizarrón. La chica empezó a ir hacia su lugar, esquivando el objeto volador.

-¡Ay! ¡Deje de hacer eso! ¡Estaba… despierto!- sus miradas se conectaron otra vez, rojo vs rosa.

-¡Tú!- la apuntó Brick

-Idiota…- susurró la chica mientras tomaba asiento.

-¡Ah! Lo volviste a hacer…- definitivamente la quería matar con sus propias manos.

"_Este día… será muy largo…"_

La primera clase fue Historia, aburrida pero interesante, justo cuando acabó, salió para ir a dar una vuelta. Suspiró cansada…

-¿Podrías dejar de seguirme?-

-¡¿Quién te está siguiendo, tonta?!-

Momoko regresó al salón, ya estaba el maestro de inglés esperándola, un poco enojado.

-¿Por qué llegan tan tarde?-

-Lo siento, necesitaba ir al baño- dijo la chica.

-Yo también-

-No seas mentiroso, Brick, tendrás un severo castigo, pasen los dos-

-Pero… ¡Eso no es justo! Ella también-

-¡Pero nada!- se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

-La mato… la mato… - hablaba entre dientes con unas tijeras en mano.

La mitad del día había pasado, ahora era receso, Momoko se alejó lo más que pudo de todos, sin darse cuenta llegó al tejado, estaba abierto… eso era raro, en su anterior escuela siempre estaba cerrado, pero de alguna forma u otra lograba conseguir la llave. Se sentó y la brisa del viento hoy, estaba refrescante… por un momento sintió tranquilidad, hasta que…

-Está aquí…- volteó buscándolo, y sí, ahí estaba, en una esquina, sentado con su gorra en la cara. Se acercó y se puso de cuclillas, le quitó la gorra con cuidado y se veía que él dormía placenteramente.

-Ojalá fuera así de tranquilo mientras está despierto…- guardó silencio, no quería despertarlo y que éste empezaría con sus gritos.

-Es… lindo…- sonrió, viéndolo detenidamente, se sentó a su lado, ahora mirando al cielo despejado. No tardó mucho para que Brick dejara caer su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Guio sus ojos a él… estaba profundamente dormido. Los minutos parecían eternos, la campana para la entrada no quería sonar, no sabía si tomarlo bien o mal. Pero al paso del tiempo, ella también fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, dejó su cabeza encima de la del chico para mejor comodidad, cerró sus ojos y ya no supo más.

**-.O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O.-O.-O.-O.-O.-O.-O.-O.-O.-**

Abrió sus ojos con suma lentitud, parecía que se había quedado dormido más tiempo de lo normal, aún dormitando, giró la cabeza, encontrándose con lo menos esperado…

-Ah… ah…- de su boca no sabía ni que salir ¿Debía salir algo?

Ella estaba ahí, dormida con él… su rostro se tornó rosa cereza hasta las orejas, se alejó rápidamente y entonces vio como ella se iba cayendo hacia un lado, volvió de nuevo a su lugar y tomó su cabeza con cuidado, apoyándola ahora él en su hombro. La miraba de reojo… algo captó su vista, era su gorra en las piernas de la chica, así que ella se la había quitado, no le molestaba en absoluto… entonces escuchó que respiraba con pesadez… sin querer… o tal vez queriendo, llevó sus dedos a su rostro, delineó con suma delicadeza su nariz, ella hizo un gesto gracioso, luego la orilla de su mejilla derecha, fue a su frente tapada por su flequillo y ésta se arrugó de repente, haciéndola parecer como si estuviera enojada, dio un masaje y volvió a estar normal; segundos después, ella sonrió dulcemente.

_-Mamá…-_

Desvió la mirada con sus mejillas encendidas a más no poder.

-Sí… es linda…-

-Gracias…- susurró apenas despertándose, tallando su ojo con fuerza para poder levantarse. A Brick se le formó un nudo en la garganta. En cambio Momoko no esperó más para ponerse de pie y estirar su cuerpo. Luego se acercó al ojirojo y sobó su cabeza con cariño.

-Gracias por la siesta y por el cumplido, pequeño idiota- sonrió otra vez, dejándolo perplejo. La chica se alejó con su inigualable paso firme y espalda recta, su cabellera de nuevo de allá para acá y sus caderas igual.

No la entendía para nada, primero se porta linda con él y luego le vuelve a decir idiota, lo insulta y lo deja en ridículo y luego vuelve y le toca la cabeza con suavidad ¿Acaso era bipolar? Sin embargo… cuando la vio por primera vez… encontró una soledad tan profunda en su mirada, justamente como la de él años atrás…

* * *

Kurousagii reportándose con otra historia de MomokoxBrick espero sus opiniones c: que tengan lindo día. Cambio y fuera.


	2. Chapter 2

DPPGZ no me pertenece.

* * *

Daban 15 para las 6 de la mañana, aún con sueño, se levantó. Todo estaba oscuro en esa casa tan grande, sólo para ella. Se dirigió al baño y se duchó. Salió envuelta en una toalla color amarilla, buscó su ropa interior y se cambió, secó y cepilló su melena, con cuidado y con cariño. Se puso su uniforme, se abrochó la falda, primero una calceta, luego la otra, después sus zapatos negros, tomó su mochila y fue a la cocina. Quiso desayunar waffles con miel y un vaso de leche. Al terminar, enjuagó su boca, acomodó su flequillo y…

"_Si… es linda…"_ unas palabras resonaron en su mente.

-Tonterías…- salió de su casa directo a la escuela.

En el transcurso del camino unos relámpagos se vieron muy lejos.

-Y no traje paraguas… que mala suerte- dio los buenos días al prefecto y alguien la esperaba más adentro de la escuela.

-¡Tú! ¡Te estaba esperando!- la apuntó con su dedo índice en forma de acusación. Momoko le pasó por un lado.

-Tan temprano y con tus idioteces-

-¡¿Cuáles idioteces?!-

-Deja de gritar, me duele la cabeza-

-Ah, lo siento… ¡¿Por qué te estoy pidiendo disculpas?!- La chica lo pasó de largo, no tenía ganas de pelear ni de gritar y mucho menos con él, sería una discusión sin fin.

-¿Ahora qué le pasa?- arqueó una ceja, viéndola marcharse.

-¿Conquistando a tu nuevo amor, Brick?- el rubio del día anterior apareció.

-¡No!-

-Con que no te hace caso- otra vez acompañado del pelinegro.

-Butch, Boomer… ¡Ya les dije que no me gusta!-

-Pero si la esperaste en la entrada-

-¡No la esperé…! ¡Con ustedes no se puede hablar!-

-Definitivamente le interesa ¿Verdad?- el chico llamado Boomer le habló a su compañero.

-Supongo que sí-

**-.O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O.-**

Momoko se encontraba en el salón, sentada sobre su banco, con su codo apoyado en éste y su barbilla en la palma de su mano, rodeando su mejilla derecha. Observando como las nubes grises que vio a lo lejos, ya estaban cerca… cerró sus ojos, el clima de lluvia le gustaba, era fresco; pero de una manera u otra, la entristecía, la hacía débil y a veces hasta la hacía enojar.

El timbre sonó, la chica no pareció escucharlo, mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, ningún maestro parecía querer dar clase, así que todos empezaron con su desorden, Brick entró, yendo a su asiento detrás de ella. Notó que estaba demasiado quieta, si de por sí ya era callada y ahora además de callada, quietecita ¿Qué se creía? ¿Una estatua acaso?

Se fijó si el compañero delante de ella estaba, al parecer no. Se levantó y se puso en el banco vacío, se sentó sobre la paleta del banco y sus pies en el asiento, acercándose a observarla. Tenía su cara de perfil, parecía una muñequita de ésas para niñas de cinco años. Y a pesar de no ponerse maquillaje, su cara con tal sólo verla, sabía que al tocarla, sería tan suave como la seda, sus pestañas, no necesitaba máscara, así naturales, se veían muy bien.

-Me quedé dormida…- parpadeó y levantó la mirada, encontrándose con Brick.

Había quedado hechizado con ese iris de un color tan hermoso. Era todo lo contrario a él, podrían parecerse, pero tenían sus diferencias; rojo y rosa, peli naranja y peli naranja, escandaloso y tranquila, ruda y rudo, linda y lindo… ¿Diferencias? ¿Cuáles diferencias? Sí casi estaban hechos el uno para el otro...

"_¿Qué rayos fue eso de hace poco…? ¿Hechos uno para el otro?"_

-rick… Brick… Hey, Brick…-

-¿Mm…?-

-Te estoy hablando ¿Eres tan idiota que no me escuchabas?-

-¡Deja de llamarme idiota!-

-Jajaja, pero si eso es lo que eres, llevo llamándote más de cinco veces, jajaja- otra vez apareció el arma mortal de la chica, su sonrisa escondida, su hermosa sonrisa que siempre lo sorprendía, aunque sólo la había visto el día anterior, pero él ya la consideraba una de las 7 maravillas del mundo ¿Mundo? ¡Universo!

-¡Oye Brick! ¡Salgamos a jugar!- en la puerta estaba Butch, no tardó en quitarse la gorra y con ésta tapar el rostro de Momoko. Ni siquiera él mismo entendió por qué hizo tal cosa.

-¡La próxima vez! ¡Parece que estás ocupado!- el grupo de chicos que seguían al pelinegro y él incluido empezaron a caminar.

Se encontraron rojos y rosas, la chica dejó de reír y él no sabía que decir.

-Am… Toma, te la presto, iré a jugar, cuídala por mí ¿Sí?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió tomar como excusa y salir huyendo.

-Ah… claro- miró la gorra y la puso entre sus brazos, tomaría una siesta hasta la próxima clase.

-¡kyaa! ¡Brick le dio su gorra!-

-¡Qué suertuda!-

-Desde ayer los vi juntos…-

Los rumores empezaban a circular, Momoko no era tonta, escuchaba todo, que hasta parecía que lo hacían con ése propósito.

**-.O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O.-**

"_¿Por qué rayos hice eso…?"_

"_¿Acaso me puse nervioso porque vieran la sonrisa que sólo yo he visto? ¿Soy tan celoso de alguien que apenas acabo de conocer…?"_

"_No… no es eso ¿Cierto?"_

"_Creo que… después de todo… puede que me guste un poco"_

Sonrió, hoy tenía tantas ganas de jugar, que seguramente rompería la portería de tantos goles que metería. Se sentía feliz de algún modo.

**-.O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O.-**

La mitad del día en la escuela pasó, en receso, la ojirosa se la pasó en el salón. Aún Brick no había regresado por su gorra, y ella no sabía qué hacer con ella. Tenía nervios y a la vez estaba enojada con él, la había metido en un problema por prestarle su gorra, alborotó a todas las chicas, de seguro él también había escuchado ya los rumores.

-Estúpido…- agarró su mochila y buscó en una bolsa algunos… ¿Dulces? Primero empezó con unos chocolates, luego con unas gomitas, le siguió con los dulces de cajeta y por último las paletas.

"_Cuando estoy nerviosa, ansiosa por algo, o feliz… termino comiendo dulces… ¿Por qué no puedo evitarlo? Es que… ¡Son tan deliciosos!"_

-¿Qué haces?-

-¡AH!-

La miró con una ceja levantada. Luego miró su banco, estaba lleno de envolturas de todos colores.

-Tú… ¿Te gustan mucho los dulces?-

-N-no… para nada- miraba a todos lados, dándose a conocer ella misma y su "secreto"

-Ni si quiera puedes ocultarlo, mira, tienes un poco de chocolate… aquí-

-¿Dónde…? ¿Aquí?-talló su rostro.

-No, más acá-él indicaba en su propio rostro dónde, pero ella no parecía entender.

-¿Ya?-

-No, acércate- la chica obedeció, con tal de que le quitara las pruebas de que en realidad era una adicta a los dulces. Brick se acercó también y le quitó el chocolate de a un lado de los labios, pero permaneció tocándola un buen rato.

-¿Ya? ¿O todavía tengo?-

-Ah, ya, sólo era ahí-

-Gracias-

-De nada ¿Me das un dulce?-

-Claro ¿Por qué no? Escoge-

-Wow, me tardaré en escoger-

Sin darse cuenta, desde las afueras del salón una chica los observaba con rabia, tan metidos en sus asuntos que ni de los alrededores se daban cuenta quien estaba en los pasillos.

-Oh, por cierto ¿Mi gorra?-

-Aquí está…-

-Gracias por cuidarla, es muy importante para mí- ahora fue él quien sobó su cabeza con ternura.

**-.O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O.-**

Tocaba la clase de gimnasia, Momoko se dirigió a los casilleros para cambiarse los zapatos por sus cómodos tennis, pero se encontró con algo muy inesperado para ella, o algo, que ya había predicho desde el receso, tal vez mucho antes del receso. Al parecer hoy no podría tener su primera clase de gimnasia, en fin, ni si quiera tenía ganas de usar el mini short.

-Sabía que terminaría pasando esto…- sus tenis llenos de lodo, más bien tierra con agua, embarrados por dentro y por fuera, con una nota en ellos.

"_Aléjate de Brick, zorra"_

* * *

Domingo de You are like a dream c: Gracias por leer, por dejar review :D Espero les guste este capítulo. Nos leemos. Kurousagii cambio y fuera.


	3. Chapter 3

_**DPPGZ no me pertenece.**_

* * *

Lo sabía, desde la mañana del día anterior, todo gracias a que el chico peli naranja le entregó su gorra para que la cuidara. Todas las chicas se pusieron escandalosas casi como si tuviera en sus manos la llave del cielo. Ella no quería tener problemas, menos por un chico que ni si quiera le llamaba la atención. El plan del día de hoy era: **evitar a toda costa a Brick, evitarlo hoy y de ahora en adelante hasta el día en que se graduara.**

_Después de todo, no es como si fueran amigos… sólo compañeros de clase y nada más… ¿Cierto?_

De nuevo caminaba por las calles vacías, se levantó temprano para no encontrarlo en la entrada. Las nubes otra vez la amenazaban con un poco de lluvia, pero no sintió miedo de mojarse esta vez, pues ayer también la espantaron, pero sólo eso, ya que nunca llovió.

-Oh no…- pero según el clima había un 40% de probabilidades de que lloviera, Momoko era terca, así que hizo caso omiso al comentario de la TV.

Y ahí se encontraba ella, corriendo por su vida, para no mojar su uniforme que acababa de planchar. Solamente eran una gotas de agua, que pasando los segundos empezaban a caer con más frecuencia y fuerza. Logró llegar a la escuela, mojada pero llegó. Estaba en su casillero, un poco agachada y apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas, respirando agitada, ya que tuvo que correr.

-Ah… Ah… ¡Achú!- de repente volteó, creyó que no lo encontraría, sabía que de nada había servido levantarse temprano si después de todo la lluvia la retraso, pero entonces… ¿Por qué él la esperaba?

-Toma…- le estiró una toalla de tamaño mediano, pero al fin de cuentas algo con que secarse, su iris color rojo apuntaba a algún lugar que no fuera ella. A pesar de que no quería hablar con él, ni intercambiar miradas, nada… él no parecía entender la situación en la que se encontraba.

-No, gracias…- le contestó de buena manera. Pasó de largo, caminando a dirección para comprar un uniforme nuevo. Definitivamente cumpliría con no hablarle, únicamente para no tener problemas, puede que se escuchara egoísta pero… ¡A él no le estaban haciendo nada! Y ella era la víctima, pero tampoco iría llorándole que le habían hecho maldades, no.

Brick quedó con los ojos abiertos al no entender la actitud de ella hacia él. Se molestó un poco, de verdad se molestó, él siendo amable y ella una grosera… giró viendo como ella iba abrazándose a sí misma, temblando y caminando muy lentamente. La siguió y le puso la toalla encima de su cabeza.

-Sólo tómala… maldita sea- aún con su mano encima de su cabeza. Estaba a punto de irse, cuando ella habló.

-He dicho que no, gracias- estiró su brazo devolviéndola. Una venita apareció en su sien, si que era terca como una mula, no, incluso la mula sabía obedecer.

-¡Que la tomes!-

-¡Dije que no!-

-¡Serás…! ¡Agh!- se acercó enojado a ella, Momoko sintió un poco de miedo, no había visto una mirada igual a la de ése momento en él. Cerró los ojos al pensar que la iba a golpear o algo parecido, pero sólo sintió presión en su mentón.

-Cállate y tómala, demonios… no debería preocuparme por ti, malagradecida…- y ahora sí, desapareció por el pasillo, mientras la chica miraba al piso, Brick le había amarrado la toalla alrededor de la cabeza, parecía caperucita roja, pero ahora en versión blanca. Agradecía que no llegara nadie después de ella, ni que alguien pasara por ahí y la viera.

-Te dije que no la quería… Idiota-

**-.O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O.-**

Entró al salón, con un pants puesto y una camisa blanca de deportes. Pues la falda y la blusa de tanto estar doblada y guardada en una bolsa dentro del almacén, no se veía nada linda así. Como su pelo se mojó, lo traía suelto y enredado, odiaba su pelo así, ahora si odiaba los días lluviosos en los que no llevaba consigo un paraguas. Fue directo a su asiento, mientras todos y todas ponían su mirada en ella, al verla con su melena peli naranja suelta, estaba muy larga y eso impresionó a todos, pues siempre traía su coleta con su moño. Los chicos empezaban de nuevo a secretearse entre ellos al igual que el primer día, alabando a la hermosa Momoko.

-Que molestos…- susurró.

Sacó un estuche de su mochila, donde traía unas ligas, tomó dos y se hizo unas coletas de cada lado, su pelo estaba esponjado y no lo soportaba. Miró de reojo hacia atrás, y Brick estaba dormido encima del banco. Las clases empezaban, debía poner atención.

Timbrando para el receso salió huyendo de ahí. Fue al comedor, sería su primera vez entrando ahí, era muy grande y estaba muy limpio, sin prestar atención, iba caminando sin lugar a donde ir, pero tenía mucha hambre así que… chocó con alguien. El tipo estaba alto y gordo, que tuvo que levantar la vista, pero lo peor es que, le había embarrado su propia comida. Todos en el comedor guardaron silencio y observaban. Tuvo miedo, pero… _¿Miedo? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come?_

-Perdón- y siguió su camino.

-¡Hey! ¡Ven aquí!- la persiguió el chico.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- su mirada de indiferencia se hizo presente.

-¿Crees que con una disculpa se va a quitar la mancha?-

-¿Y? ¿Quieres dinero para ir a la lavandería?- Momoko sacó su cartera y le dio el dinero suficiente para ir a lavar una sola prenda.

-¿Es eso suficiente? Ahora déjame en paz- siguió su camino con tranquilidad, tal vez estar en el comedor no era la mejor opción.

-Hija de p*ta... Me la vas a pagar- Los presentes en el comedor se reían del chico ya que una mujer lo había dejado en vergüenza.

Boomer y Butch observaron la escena, y tenían el presentimiento de que algo pasaría.

**-.O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O.-**

Estaba dentro del salón, con los brazos en su banco y su cabeza descansando arriba de ellos, mirando a la ventana. No entendía porque la chica lo estaba ignorando, él no había hecho absolutamente nada. Bueno, puede ser que la molesten sus gritos, sus preguntas, que la espere en la mañana para tratar de molestarla y al final que ande tras ella intercambiando palabras sólo para hacerla sonreír… tiempo, ¿Qué? ¿Sonreír? ¿El gran Brick tras una chica sólo para hacerla sonreír?

-Puff… es cierto, sólo para ver esa sonrisa…- habló para sí mismo.

El chico se sentía dueño de la curva más hermosa que había visto en Momoko, que únicamente él había sido espectador de tal cosa. Pero…

-¿Realmente me gusta…? O…-

"_¿O sólo estoy tratando de desaparecer la profunda soledad que contemplé en sus ojos?"_

-Tengo que aclarar las cosas con ella… ¡Bien!- se levantó de su asiento con todo el entusiasmo y una sonrisa de valentía, escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio a sus dos amigos con cara de preocupación.

-Butch, Boomer ¿Qué pasa con esas caras?- los chicos mencionados intercambiaron miradas.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que…- empezó Butch.

Al analizar las palabras que salían de la boca de su amigo, quedó atónito. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y cualquier rastro de felicidad se fue, quedando una faceta seria de él.

-¿Es cierto eso?-

-Lo he escuchado mientras estaba en el baño… no creo que sea mentira, se trata de Eddy después de todo…- dijo con un poco de miedo Boomer

-¿Dónde está ella?-

-Salió del comedor, creo que estará cerca de la sala de maestros-

-Ya regreso-

-¿Qué harás?- preguntó el pelinegro

-Nada que nunca haya hecho-

**-.O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O.-**

Recargada en una pared de las afueras de los salones, bajo un techo, viendo la lluvia caer, muy lejos del comedor, muy lejos de Brick, saboreando una paleta sabor fresa tranquilamente.

-Mmm… ¿Parará la lluvia para cuando tenga que ir a casa?-

"_¿Cómo se sentirá…? ¿A él le importará…? No lo creo…"_

_**Flashback~**_

-Momoko hoy tu pelo está suave… ¿Lo has cuidado?-

-Claro, mami-

La niña descansaba en el regazo de su madre, la mujer acariciaba con dulzura el largo cabello de su hija.

-Oye mamá… ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de papá…?-

-¿De papá? Pues… supongo que todo de él…-

-¿Todo?-

-Claro, él me acepto como soy, sin objeción… me ama tal cual y yo a él…-

-¿A pesar de pelear?-

-Eso a veces es algo que siempre sucederá en una relación, Momoko… cuando seas mayor lo entenderás, _cuando seas mayor…-_

_**Fin flashback**_

"_Cuando seas mayor…"_

-Llegará ésa persona que amará lo que tú más odias de ti misma…- miraba al cielo, la lluvia sonaba con fuerza al tocar el suelo. No lograba entender aún… aquella frase que su madre le había dicho.

-Definitivamente… no entiendo-

Sonando el timbre para entrar a clases de nuevo, Momoko se dirigió a su salón, encontrándose con el asiento de Brick vacío. Las horas pasaban lentamente y el asiento seguía sin su dueño, le pareció extraño, a pesar de que al chico no le gustaban las clases no salía del salón y se la pasaba dormido.

-No es como si lo estuviera esperando…- dijo para sí misma.

Lo mejor del día hasta ahora, que era mitad de semana, que no había recibido una nota como la de ayer; a excepción del choque con el tipo del comedor, aunque… sentía que algo le faltaba en su día…

**-.O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O.-**

Mientras tanto en un edificio abandonado cerca de la escuela... se encontraba sentado en una gran silla el chico del comedor, tragando como cerdo una hamburguesa…

-Oi, Eddy, te busca… -titubeó un poco el chico, mirando a todos lados.

-¿AH? ¡Habla, insecto!-

-U-uno de los Him… Brick-

El gordinflón abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego sonrió de medio lado.

-Tráelo…-

El chico de la gorra roja entró cabizbajo por una puerta en mal estado, con el otro chico detrás de él.

-Qué onda, Eddy…- subió la mirada, la cual parecía tranquila, aún así, le regaló la sonrisa más hipócrita que jamás había hecho.

-El mayor de los Him ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Es que acaso ya pensaste sobre unirte a mí?- levantó una ceja sin creerlo, en cambió Brick rió a lo alto.

-Sabes que eso jamás pasará…-

Intercambiaron miradas, por parte de Eddy de odio, ya que no soportaba a ése pequeñajo, que creía que todo el mundo era de él, y de parte del peli naranja, sus ojos sólo expresaban que tenía una basura muy grande frente a él.

-¡¿Entonces a qué has venido?!- se levantó enojado y gritando.

-Nada especial, sólo que... me he enterado que quieres darle una lección a la chica nueva… ¿Es cierto?-

-Tus amigos como siempre de chismosos, nunca les enseñaste nada bueno-

-Deberías de cerrar la boca- le dijo con frialdad el visitante.

-¡Serás…! ¡Lárgate de aquí!- Brick dio medio vuelta.

-Claro, claro, ya me iba, ah… una cosa, aléjate de la chica o lo lamentarás- echó otra mirada más al chico que tragó saliva con fuerza, el peli naranja desapareció.

-¡Ja! ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ¿Al mayor de los Him enamorado? ¿Es acaso una broma?-

-Pe-pero Eddy, Es Brick Him…-

-¡Eso que más da! De seguro ya no ha de saber ni cómo defenderse… nuestra lección a la chica nueva, la pospondremos hasta la próxima semana, no puedo esperar… esto será divertido…-

**-.O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O.-**

_Y sin saber absolutamente nada, la chica de cabellos naranjas caminaba tranquilamente hacia su hogar bajo su transparente paraguas._

* * *

Regreso con otro cap. para ustedes. Se les agradece sus reviews y que se tomen el tiempo de leerla, espero sus opiniones. Kurousagii cambio y fuera.


End file.
